Little Lover
by Avatar-chan
Summary: (Chapter 5 is up)I'm sorry, I've got a mess for my fic page. I've already got it right. Now, chapter 5 is up. But, I've lost chapter 1. Gomenasai!!! (@_@)
1. Little Scared

Chapter Two

The investigations started that night. It was 8 o'clock and they didn't let me go home for a few reasons, whatever reasons. It was rather boring for Hiro and me. We ate Pocky while those guys were grumbling about the case. I stuffed my mouth with some Pocky and munched them up. Ran held Conan's hand and she sat near us. I can see the jolt in Hiro's eyes. 

"_Hhm…naughty, naughty Hiro!"_  I held my laughter, so I smiled and smiled and wishing that Hiro won't notice me doing it. 

"Conan, do you want some Pocky?" Hiro handed out the little boy two sticks of our favorite snack.

The boy shook his head, "No thanks," The boy rather walked around. 

"Don't go anywhere. Stay," Ran glared at the boy.

But he ran off, he didn't care about Ran's warning.

"Conan, come back!" Ran tried to catch up, but the boy already went away.

"We'll help you find that boy," _Hiro _acted like a _Hero_. That made sense. I stood and followed them. They were heading outside the lounge.

"Hiro, wait for me!" I ran, trying to get on his side. But there were to many polices around, I was loosing their track. I panted my breath before I started running. I took the long alley near there. It was rather dark. I was freaked off in a chill. I'm so scared.

"Hiro! Ran!" I screamed their names. "Don't leave me here! Hey, where are you guys?" I wanted to walk back, but my curiousness won it all.

I heard chatter in a room near by. Maybe some staffs were still there. I saw a lightened room, so I entered it. I even thought that I would find them there. I was wrong.

"Damn it! There are polices everywhere now. We could get caught." There was a male voice, whispering to another man.

"Just be fine, they won't notice us. We have to tell boss about this. Holy shit, our plans are all ruined up now!" the other man cursed.

My heartbeat thumped quicker. My hand shivered so hard that I spilt my Pocky to the floor.

"Who's that?" they heard me. _Oh, no…Yuki, help me!_

The guys went out of the room while I already started to run. They tried to catch me but they stopped because they were afraid that the police would notice them.

"It's Shindou Shuichi! He has been hearing us!" I could still hear their voice echoed by the alley as I ran to save my life. 

"Just look until I got my hands on him,"

It was a nightmare. 

***

I didn't say anything that night. I didn't tell anything to anyone. And I was sure that Yuki was satisfied with it. I wanted to tell everything but I was just too scared. I lied on Yuki's bed. My eyes were clearly wet, I cried silently. Yuki was in his pajamas. He was ready to sleep when he noticed me crying.

"Shuichi? What's wrong?" he got on the bed.

I didn't answer. I shivered in fear.

He seemed to be reluctant. He touched my face and wiped my tears. I never knew that he could be so gentle.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," he whispered. The next thing that I knew was…our lips met and he gave me the softest kiss he had ever gave me. I thought I was dreaming. I didn't know why but I cried again. My lips were still on his lips. I lied back on the bed while he leaned over me. I clutched my arms around him. I screamed my heart out, but I didn't spoke it by words. _Yuki, I don't want to loose you. I don't want you to be in danger too. But how could I ever save you if I'm also scared? _

I couldn't remember anything more. Maybe I fell asleep… 


	2. Little Worried

Chapter Three

            I woke up and Yuki was still beside me. That made me felt more comfortable.

            "Yuki, good morning," I shook his body. He grumbled, didn't want to wake yet. "Yuki, Yuki, let's have breakfast together."

            "I'm still sleepy. It's 4 o'clock in the morning, you moron," Yuki said that in a grumpy low voice.

            "4 o'clock?" I blinked my eyes a few times. "Really?"

            I lied down on the bed again. That was strange. I never knew that I would wake up so early. It was silent in the room. And when I stared at Yuki, my fear started to haunt me once more. I hugged Yuki, hoping that the fear will soon go away. But I didn't know that he would be so angry.

            "Are trying to choke me up?!!" he snarled at me.

            "Gee…I'm sorry, Yuki," I blushed. He was so gentle at me last night. I never knew he could be such in a bad temper again. 

            I sniffed. I wished that I could everything about last night. But…I thought that I never could…

We had breakfast in silence. I nearly didn't put away my bowl of cereal corn flakes on the table from my eyes. Yuki…I don't know what to tell you about this. 

So I called Hiro. I had some peculiar feelings just this morning. I didn't care much. After all, I knew Hiro would listen. We decided to meet at the studio. 

"Help, Hiro. Last night…" I spoke up to him when we both met at the studio just like he told me to. I nearly explained everything when suddenly Ran and Conan came. They were 'blank' as usual. Especially Conan, he seemed to think all the time. But anyway, Hiro was in a jolt of thunder when she saw Ran came up. 

"Ran! Nice to see you again!" Hiro gleamed, shaking Ran's hand several times, clutching it by his grasp. Ran just smiled faintly. She was smiling at me too.

"Good morning," I smiled back at her, after nudging on Hiro when he seemed not to care to stop holding that hand.

"Good morning, Shindou-kun," she said. Conan greeted me too. Gosh…they were just so bare. But I suddenly remember the accident last night. My nerves were out of control and I even started shaking. I wondered why I just agreed to meet Hiro at the studio again. I should avoid this place! How could I ever forget that?

"Uhm…I…I had something to—" I tried to explain while suddenly Hiro interrupted me.

            "How about a taking a walk together. I'll by Conan an ice cream cone," Hiro asked. He quickly pulled Ran's hand and forced us all to go out of the studio. Conan seemed to agree. But he just followed us. Well, Hiro's idea was good after all. I will get myself killed if I stay in the studio another minute.

            We did get out. Hiro bought ice cream for each us. I was relaxed for a while. I licked my chocolate chip ice cream. It tasted so good. Maybe Hiro should get crazy for girls all the time so he could always buy me nice food.

 Hiro was babbling around with Ran while me and Conan didn't say anything much at all. I stared at the boy. His glasses were still too big. But I realized that he was in deep mind thinking, brain spinning. What was he thinking of?

            I couldn't think of that anymore. Those peculiar feelings were hunting me again. I left Yuki at home. I knew that. But Yuki didn't know if he could be the one in…trouble.

"I have to go home," I quickly said.

            "But why?" Hiro asked me, startled.

            "It's Yuki…well, uhm…" I had no other choice. That was the time that I told them all about last night.

            "Shuichi, why didn't you tell us?" Hiro gasped after I told them all, I knew that I was holding back my tears. I was completely afraid.

            "We better get to there fast. He could be in trouble!" 

            We took a taxi. We went to Yuki's apartment immediately. 

            "Quick," we got into the lift after we got there. My heart was beating fast. Really, really fast…

            "Yuki! Yuki! Open the door! YUKIII!!!" I screamed in fear when we all were there, in front of the door.

            There was no answer. Hiro and I decided to break in. But suddenly, the door was…open!        

            "What the are you doing?!!" Yuki pulled my upper shirt, threatening. I moaned, trying to let myself go from his grasp. But then, he released me after he saw that there wasn't just me. He saw Hiro, Ran and Conan. He turned in a blush.

            "So, you're really, really not in trouble? Do you feel like someone following you?" Ran asked.

            Yuki just simply shook his head. 

            "Maybe, it's just your feeling, Shuichi. But we have to tell the police straight away about those guys," Hiro comforted me.

:           "Yeah, I guess so." I took a deep sigh. 

            So that they, I decided to not to leave Yuki alone in the apartment room and I wouldn't go anywhere without Hiro or Ryuichi by my side. But the most important thing, I didn't want to let Yuki being hurt. Wait a sec? Yuki? Yuki even…killed a person. I settled a blaze of chill down into my brain. 

Yuki was a murderer. Yuki? After I heard those facts and issues about my dearest lover. That was the very first time I realized all those things were. That was the first time I understood everything about him. But, again…Yuki, a murderer…I still couldn't make myself believe.


	3. Little Chaos

Avatar-Chan: Well, I'm so sorry I kinda late for continuing Little Lover. I waited for another reviewer for the fic. I guess there aren't many Gravitation fans that also like Detective Conan, right? (-_-)' Okay, I will finish the writing no matter what because there are still a few people that like this story. Gambatte yo, Avatar-Chan!!!

Chapter Four

My heart was still rattling off. I'm so damned worried. I thought that I shouldn't let Yuki alone in at the apartment anymore. 

"Daijoubu desu ka?" I asked him if it was alright or not.

"Daijoubu da yo," he gave me a stiff gaze. Yeah, at last I convinced to myself that it would be just fine. 

"We will tell this to my dad to make sure you both should be safe. And Shuichi, I think you should tell to them of what you saw at the studio, the men that had threatened you." Ran suggested. 

I nodded, didn't say anything else. We went to the studio by taxi. My anxiety decreased a little. Yeah, after I saw Ryuichi and his Kumagorou in front of the studio.

"Shuichi…where have you been, na no da?" he asked me, poking his Kumagorou in front of my face. I mean…Kumagorou was poking towards me himself…???

            I actually didn't talk much. Not until the police asked me a few question about last night at the studio. But still, they didn't know what motive did the murderer keep in mind when he slaughtered up a guy in the studio.

But they only said that they would help for my safety…somehow.

            It was 8 PM, Hiro, Ran, Conan and even K took me home. It actually wasn't the first time Ran and Conan met K. But both of them had an eerie expression whenever they saw K holding out his gun. 

            Still, it was a nightmare. Yuki wasn't in the apartment. And I was in panic, worse. 

            "Yukiiii…those guys should've slaughtered him and threw away his body…"I cried on Hiro's T-shirt.

            "He'll be home soon." Hiro sighed, patted me on my head.

            K also didn't care much. He kept wandering around the room. He even opened the refrigerator and took a can of Yuki's beer without asking first.

            I was desperate. Anything could've happen to him. Anything…

            "How about if we buy some burgers for dinner. I'm hungry," K said that in a middle of a 'situation'.

            I didn't disagree. We 'did' go to the nearest fast food restaurant to buy food. I was HUNGRY. I wasn't really sure about taking a walk downtown that night. But they all said that it was better that way, so we could find Yuki somewhere around. 

            Again, I didn't really disagree. I only munched up the whole burger. I even ate Hiro's burger too. 

            "Gee, Shuichi…you sure are starving," he commented. 

            I shrugged. Well, there were rather less person in the streets tonight. Or…was I being paranoid or something? But it all had an answer after we got back to the apartment. I mean…near the apartment, at the quiet alley street. And I was in…hell.

            "I don't have any problem with you guys. Come on…what is my fault?" I heard a man arguing with a few people, gathering him at the alley. I thought they were only drug dealers or anything like that. But I was wrong. That voice were pretty familiar…

            "You know that stupid 'lover' of yours? He really ruined it up. You should fuck him 'til he bleeds for what he has done. Or…we should fuck you too?" a sarcastic voice spoke up.

            Silence. Until the blurring spoken words started again, "This is a pill. We already used it to a freaky detective moron. But this one is a better one. And I think you should try it."

            Conan face got pale like a ghost. He suddenly ran towards them. Ran pulled him back, covering his mouth. I was perplexed. What was going on? 

            K finally made his mind to help the man. But the next thing I saw a real hell.

            "Yuki?!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The man was Yuki. K already took aim at them. But they used Yuki as a 'hostage'.

            "Don't do anything if you want this man alive. Well, he probably would die after all." We didn't move. K took his gun down. And then they all went away. Yuki was sprawled on the ground.

            "We better take him to the apartment. I think he's alright." Hiro suggested. 

***

            Yuki lied on the bed while I was crying. Yuki only got beaten up. He seemed fine. Nothing really happened. 

            "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked again, sobbing.

            "They didn't do anything to me. Don't be cranky, baka!" Yuki answered, rubbing my head. 

            Hiro and the others went to the studio to tell the police. Yuki said he would take care of me. He would make sure that those freaky gangsters couldn't lay a hand on me. I blushed. That night, I felt safe, sleeping in peace. But I was about to know what was really going on.


	4. Little Question

Chapter Five

            I was still sleeping on Yuki's bed together. It was midnight, and I was too sleepy to get out of bed. I wanted to go to the bathroom. 

            "Yuki…" I murmured, snuggling on his chest. But I felt strange at once, too strange. But I didn't really mind it at all. So I put on my teddy bear slippers and turned on the light. I was thirsty too. I thought that maybe I should drink a glass of water. But instead of that, I shrieked.

            "YUKIII?!! What happened to you?!!!" I fell to the floor, stammering in fear and confusion.

            I nearly didn't recognize the person who was sleeping beside me. But when I looked closely, it was Yuki. I thought I was dreaming, so I pinched my own arm. It hurt. 

            "How come?" stammering, I stood up, slowly neared the bed. His shirt and pants were suddenly bigger. But I finally realized that Yuki was the one who got smaller…??? 

            "Yuki?" I gave him a deep sharp gaze at him. His hair, his ears, his nose, his lips, his hands, his legs, his…oh, Kami-sama!!! 

***

            "Are you nuts or crazy? Why did I really come here anyway?" Hiro was puzzled as I pulled him inside the apartment room. 

            "You have to see him." I forced.

            "No, no, no way. Yuki would kill me if I came here at 1 AM. No way!" Hiro kept on struggling.

            "But he can't kill you,"

            "Of course he can."

            "Not anymore…"

            "Why?"

            I dragged Hiro into Yuki's room. And I pointed to the bed. 

            I thought he might jump away, scream or even faint. But his reaction was…"Whose kid is this?" 

            "This is YUKI!!!" I grasped Hiro's arm and shook him hard. 

            "What?!" Hiro was shocked. But actually…he started to laugh. "This is a joke, right? So funny! Ha..ha..ha…I'm going home," I couldn't believe that he didn't care at all. 

            "Hiro, I'm not joking. Come on. Trust me. This IS Yuki," 

            Hiro's eyes wandered to the 'kid' who was sleeping on the bed. "Well, I still can't believe it. You mean, when you got up, alakazam…Yuki turned into a kid. No, no, this is so impossible."

            Little Yuki started to move his arms and legs. His tiny mouth opened, yawning. But those eyes slowly opened too. Those sharp and hypnotizing green eyes were changed into innocent eyes of a little child. I stared him deeply. But when our eyes met, I nearly fainted.

            "Onii-chan…" he jumped to his tiny feet and hugged me. I felt eerie at once. What happened to the world? I thought I would never know. 

            Hiro stayed in the apartment, he slept on the couch. I had pockets under my eyes because I nearly didn't sleep last night. Yuki was still sleeping. I had worn him my T-shirt, and it was still too big for him. He even peed on the bed. Yikes! Eww…

            "Ohayo, Hiro…" I listlessly made two cups of tea. Yuki was playing with spoon on the table. Maybe I should give him some milk.

            "Ohayo," Hiro sat on the table, next to Yuki. I could read his mind. 'So this is not a dream after all, right?' Yes, it was reality. (O_0);;

            Yuki had shrunken up. I knew it. Those guys on the alley street were wizards from the Harry Potter books whom caught a spell on Yuki. Yeah, I thought that it was the fact.

            "Onii-chan…thirsty…" Yuki gave me that cute glance again. I didn't know I should smile or being worried…I felt fuzzy. 

            "Here, Yuki." I handed him a glass of milk. But I realized that he couldn't really do that. He only got three front teeth. His age might be less then a year, a baby. His attitude changed, and he seemed to forget about everything though he still could recognize me, or Hiro. He even couldn't stop stumbling when he walked.

            "We have to tell the others. Maybe they can fix him up," Hiro suggested as I feed milk to Yuki with a spoon. 

            "But how can they help us?" I lost my optimism.

            "They HAVE to, if you don't want to be a baby-sitter for the rest of your life,"

            "What?!" I gasped. 

            "I better get to the studio earlier," Hiro said as he stood up.

            "Hey, don't leave me! Hiro, help me!!!" I shouted out. But he just ignored, leaving me with Yuki who already spilt the glass of milk to his body.

            "Oh, no…Yuki, I don't have the right cloth size for you. I don't even have baby food or drinking bottle." I sighed, lifting him up and carry him to the bathroom. 

Yuki shrieked in laughter. He threw the spoon to the floor and hugged me. I could see his bunny teeth when he laughed out loud, shouting 'Oni-chan' over and over again as he pulled my ears. Help me, anybody…

***

Avatar-chan: How about that? Do you want some more Yuki's cute action or I go right to the point? And it is up to you guys to decide which way would Yuki turn to normal. With a professor's potion or Fushigi Yuugi's magic spell? (~_^);; 


End file.
